EBN (TV network)
The Entertainment Broadcasting Network (EBN) is a mock media conglomerate owned by Hernandez Group. It is formerly owned by General Media Group, which owns QBC and NBT. Its main station is EBN. Its radio stations are DZXX-FM and DWJZ-FM. It also operates two cable channels, Channelandia and Pinoy Memories Channel. Its studios and transmitter are located at the EBN Broadcast Center at Visayas Avenue, Quezon City. History 2008-2009: Beginning as EBN-19 EBN was launched in 2008 on UHF channel 19 as an independent network. It airs news and entertainment programs. A year later, EBN reformatted its programming and launched new shows and revivals. '2009-2010: KBS-19 era' EBN renamed as KBS or Kanlaon Broadcasting System, an on-air television network owned by the Benedictos in the 70s was relaunched as a mock television network and operated on channel 19. It is also become part of the now-defunct Company Broadcasting Network. It aired revivals of defunct KBS-9 shows and also aired original programming. On February 2010, KBS ceased its on-air brand and relaunched as New Vision 19. '2010-2011: New Vision 19 era' New Vision 19 was relaunched on February 2010, but Kanlaon Broadcasting System was retained as the legal name of the network. It aired shows revived from original New Vision 9. June 2010 saw the channel improved its ratings by 13% and become a No. 2 mock TV station in Mega Manila, next to BBC 15. It later soared to No. 1 a few months later. But despite its popularity and high ratings, New Vision 19 would later reverted as KBS in early 2011. '2011-2012: Ratings decline, sequestration and Family Broadcasting Network' On January 2011, KBS 19 would face its rating decline and suffer a lost of advertisers and supporters. But the channel would continue to air until March 2011, when KBS and its sister stations BBC, MBS, HTV, DCTV, SuperTV, FEN, and Islands TV would be sequestered by the Anti-Hoaxers League after they found out that they have no license from NTC, and claimed as a "hoax" network. Its stations were later given to a new set of mock broadcasters and its stations were revamped as the No Hoax Network and channel 19 was later given to a new network, Sinag Broadcasting Corporation. On May 3, 2011, Bandilla Group relaunched the network as Family Broadcasting Network and operated on VHF channel 3. Its programming were similar to EBN and KBS. FBN was launched on-air as "Family" and coined the slogan, "Ang Channel ng Pamilya", to target towards Filipino families. Family later expanded to their regional stations starting in Iloilo, Cebu, Bacolod, and Davao. Family was later closed its operation to give its frequency to Creative Anime Broadcasting Systems. '2012-2013: CABS-3 and OTV' CABS channel 3 was launched in early 2012 and mainly aired cartoon programs. Its ratings were low upon launch. In other hand, Bandilla Group launched OTV (Optimized Television) and operated VHF channel 8. The channel launched its sister stations, OTV Family, OTV City and OTV Nation, collectively called as the Optimized Broadcasting Network. In 2013, Bandilla Group decided to sell OBN to interested broadcasters. It was later sold to OneMedia Holdings. '2013-present: EBN revival' Bandilla Group revived Entertainment Broadcasting Network and recalled as a mainstream network. On February 2013, EBN launched Noside Bee TV, its first cable channel (now known as NBT). On July 15, 2013, EBN was relaunched on channel 3 as ETV. EBN began to broadcast its sister stations, DWPC-TV 8, DZWX-TV 24, and DWRC-DT 56. EBN was also launched in HD. They also launched radio stations DZCA and DZTV on AM, DZXX and DWFE on FM. On January 6, 2014, ETV will be renamed on-air as EBN. Part of its relaunch, Gabby Hernandez was appointed as the new president of the network. New programs and talents (majority are some YouTube sensations, rising stars, volleyball and baskeball players, etc.) will be launched in early 2014. In January 19, 2014, EBN moved to channel 20. On March 1, 2014, EBN's subsidiary Noside Bee Network was seperated from the parent and was formed as a broadcasting company named Neutral Broadcasting Network. The former Bee FM 92.7 and its provincial stations reformatted as RadyoBente in April 2014 as the flagship FM station moved its frequency to 100.7 mHz and the grand launch of the new programs. Operating networks 'Television' *Channelandia *Pinoy Memories Channel *EBN Digital (currently off-the-air) 'Radio' *EBN RadyoBente *Jazz FM Assets *Bee FM Network Stations Main article: ''List of Entertainment Broadcasting Network affiliate stations'' Affiliate partners *TV Gilas Media Corporation *Archives Philippines Incorporated *Optimized Broadcasting Network *People's Communications, Inc. *Neutral Broadcasting Network Programs ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by EBN '' Category:Channels